descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Comencia
Comencia is an independent planet, located somewhere in Unknown Regions. History Descension History To be added. Pre-history The planet Comencia is an extremely primitive world located in the Unknown Regions. Found during the Galactic Civil War by the Empire has a potential world for food stuffs, it had no interaction from other worlds prior to that time. Entirely filled with dense flora, skyscraper sized flowers and petals and massive edible fruits, it seemed that it could be used to feed an army. The Empire investigated, but discovered many hostile life forms forcing them to abandon the idea. Before they left however, they discovered a sentient, intelligent species. They surprisingly weren't combatants or fighters, but had instead evolved to survive the hostile world by hiding, flying and remaining hidden. The Imperials captured several subjects for investigation before abandoning the world entirely. Below are the Imperial Research Logs from their first landing on Comencia: Day Three From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet We've successfully completed landing operations on Comencia in the Unknown Regions, the world previously designated SR-338. The thick vegetation made the landing difficult, and we had to send down rocket troopers to fell the larger plant life before our retros could clear us a landing zone. First impressions seem promising. The plant life that covers the planet is as abundant as expected, but less hostile than say, on a world like Felucia, and many of the fruits here appear to be edible by humans, based upon first examination. Our theory that the world could be used as a primary food source currently seems to be on target. What I was unprepared for is the smell. The entire planet is perfumed by the gigantic flowers that grow here. It's rather like walking through a department store's scent stall on a massive scale. There is no doubt that these gigantic flowers rule this planet. Day Five From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet We've encountered the first of this world's life forms, with interesting results. While my colleagues are more concerned with informing TK-1223's family of his demise, I'm more interested in the life form we captured. At best, I can describe it as insectoid, although it is roughly a dozen meters long, and must have over a million legs. Its structure is like that of a centipede, although naturally it is much larger, and its hide is heavily armoured, enough to repel regular blaster fire. Its method of killing is fascinating. It injects a lethal poison from a stinger hidden within the mouth, and then appears to vomit acid over its prey to break it down. I theorize that without teeth it cannot digest food any other way. It also moves very quickly, although as we have discovered from TK-4248 and TK-3967 the poison is not fatal, and wears off in time. Day Seven From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet Our first signs of intelligent life! Nothing significant, but we found a crude wooden construct, mostly eliminated, amongst the ruins of another native species. These creatures are again incredibly fast and agile, and able to climb the towering plant life with ease. They are vaguely ape like in structure, but appear to also be somewhat reptilian. Like the centipede creature before it, they appear to hunt mostly based upon smell, with tiny eyes that are hardly used. They move in packs, but are far too crude to have created the wooden structures we encountered. Day Ten From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet Finally! Progress! We've found our intelligent life! We've been fully prepared to encounter a warrior tribe, like we so often do on these planets, armed heavily with primitive weapons. Our actual findings were quite different. They live high above us, in the flowers. They're humanoid in appearance, but much smaller than we are, the tallest specimen we have observed thus far being little over four foot in height. They are winged, but unlike other winged species we have encountered, they possess what would best be described as insect wings. They are large and mostly transparent. The creatures move with an amazing speed. Once spotted, we attempted to take one down for study with blaster fire. They evaded us and fled the scene. I theorize the species on this world have adapted to use speed for survival. It certainly seems likely, given the attack methods of the predators we have encountered. Day Eleven From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet Success! I've captured a few of these creatures. With the initial failures of our blaster weapons, I returned to the scene to test some new ideas I had. Less conventional, more primitive weapons proved highly effective. We used an air cannon which worked to a great effect. It seems these creatures are practically weightless, and the draft generated by the cannon was enough to knock them out of the air. A water cannon had a similar effect, able to hit a wide radius they could not dodge. The soaking water broke their wings and grounded them. Several more attempted to hide from us in the vegetation, but our infra-red tracking allowed us to find them, capturing several more. Day Thirteen From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet Despite my earlier success, I'm yet to capture a creature intact. The examples we have caught all have had their wings or bones broken. The creatures appear to be very fast, but incredibly fragile. They have a very thin, hollow bone structure that applied pressure will break with very little trouble. Their muscle structure is very thin, and seems only to allow for the most basic of movement. I theorise that any muscle density would make them unable to fly or stand on the thin petals of the giant flowers. They have evolved to be as light as possible, but that has left the species very frail, and it is very difficult to capture a living specimen undamaged. Day Seventeen From the log of Dr Cutter, Imperial Research Fleet The adhesive gun worked. As I suspected, using a glue like compound that would dissolve was highly effective against these 'faeries', as the troopers have taken to calling them. With their tiny muscle structure and delicate wings, they were unable to break free of the adhesive, and once their wings were stuck together, they were ours for the taking. We have many intact specimens! So far, however, we are yet to encounter anything but females of the species. The males must be located elsewhere. I've sent the intact specimens back to the ship for investigation. Custom Planet Application, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/6103 Miscellaneous *N/A References Category:Planet Category:Unknown Region Category:Independent